Murder in Mode
by englishstudent01
Summary: A Bones and Ugly betty crossover Marc and Amanda found adead body is found in the sercrte room of Mode magazine, Bones and Booth are on the case to find out who the victim is and who is the killer at Mode. Read to find out more 3 part fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Bones/Ugly Betty Crossover fanfic

Murder in MODE: Part 1

_MODE magazine, Meade publications, New york city, 9:00pm_

Amanda Tannen and Marc St. James, were having the late night cocktail party in a secrete room locate inside the office of MODE magazine, both thinking they were we are giggling and chatting up a storm about the latest office gossip. Amanda Tannen gulps her second around of martini she hiccups and tell her gay pal,

"_Do get it Marc, how can I a sexy beast fall in love with such a not beautiful, Beauty."_

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_I am talking about Daniel and Betty, I saw them this morning in the copy room all over each other, I mean.." Then Amanda stop her the pit of her stomach had stunning urge to vomit so she ran to the back of room, Marc followed to help his follow bestie, While Amanda was vomiting and Marc patting her back comforting they heard a sound of the doors of the secrete room so stay hid in the back of room, they were giggling and chuckling of a man and a woman and to their amazing Amanda Tannen was right it was Daniel Meade, editor in chief of MODE, and his assistant Betty Suarez making out as they hop on the bed about to pull each other clothes off._

Amanda and Marc were horrid at the site as they shield their eyes away from as they turn their back around they saw Amanda's vomit on corpse on a dead body that look million years old with bugs and maggots crawling all over it. Marc and Amanda looked at each other and scream frantically startling Daniel and Betty they ran out of their hiding spot then they later came across Daniel and Betty under the covers as they scream at them while Marc and Amanda ran out the room.

_Jeffersonian institution Lab, Washington D.C 8:00am_

Dr. Temperance Brennan working on identifying a set of ancient remains sent over from Egypt. Temperance Brennan was one the best forensic anthropologist in the world identifying remains of unidentified people she always willing to help what happen to people in the past as well in the present, She didn't expect how she get her enjoyment in help the FBI by working with her partner, Agent Seeley Booth, who made his entrance into the lab by bypassing security as the lights and siren turned on. Temperance was inter petting as by the distraction as she informed security that everything was fine, that it was her partner and there was nothing to worry about. The security later than reset the alarm, and Brennan made her way Booth informing him,

"_Booth, how many time do I have to inform you need your security pass to bypass the alarm, I cannot think with the alarm blaring in my ears constantly. "_

Booth reply, "Sorry there, Bones, but I forget the thing, and besides guess what."

Brennan reply, "Booth, my name is not bones, and no, have no time for guessing games."

"_You love it, when call you Bones, beside you love it even more, when we have a case to solve. Now come lets go we've got a case in the big apple."_

"_Big apple? There is no such a place called the big apple, Booth."_

"_New york city, Bones, let go, your mummy can't a few more days."_

"_He is not mummy, and I will not go with you unless you ask properly ."_

Booth sighed, and asked, "Brennan, please can we go New york city to catch a killer,"

Brennan smirk as she said, "That's better. "

_MODE Magazine, Meade Publications, 9:30am New york city._

Brennan and Booth, along with Brennan intern, Wendell, enter the secrete room as they came across the body as the FBI crime scene were mark areas of the body was found and taking pictures of whole area. Brennan made her way towards the body, as Booth stood by side her as she kneel down to take a closer look of the body to find age, and sex of the body. Brennan looked at the body from top to bottom she recognize right away she deal was dealing with a female age 40-50 years old, about 130 pounds, dead about 5-6 years, Brennan titling her head booth notice something was bother with Bones so he asked,

"_So what's the deal bones, what do we got here."_

"_Female, about 40-50 years of age, she has been dead at least 5-6 years, and... "_

"_And what?"_

"_I am surprised I think this woman has been prone to a lot cosmetic surgery which cause difficulties in providing an identification."_

"_What great news" Booth exaggerated. _

"_Booth, this not great news at all this might delay in catching a killer?" Brennan inform Booth_

Booth added, "So this is murder, wonderful, so what needs to be forward to Jeffersonian."

"_Just the body for now, wait then Brennan saw the vomit?"_

"_Who vomited on the body?" Brennan yelled_

Booth reply, "A woman named Amanda Tannen, Why so upset Bones? They are just bones."

"_Not to me Booth, this body is evidence in solving this murder, and this vomit ruin all evidence on the body,"_

"_Listen Bones, just have some collect all the vomit around the area, okay I am sure you'll find something in the vomit."_

Brennan said, "Fine, so I will collect, the vomit, you can go and interview witnesses."

Booth yelled, "Are you kidding I want my partner smell like vomit, you are coming with me to interview witnesses, Wendell." Booth looked at Wendell "You can handle it, can you Wendell."

Wendell looked Dr, Brennan and said, "Don't worry about it Dr. Brennan I will take care of everything here, after all learn from you."

"_See there, Bones, lets get you more appropriately after all this the fashion capital of the America." Booth grabbing Bones as they head off to interview the witnesses. _

_10:30 am Daniel Meade's office of MODE Magazine_

Betty Suarez the assistant and lover to Daniel Meade was in panic she was shaking she never saw a dead body in her life, and Daniel trying to make Betty stay calm as he pour a drink of water, handed to her and said,

"_Betty, it is okay, you need to calm, the FBI is here."_

Freaking out Betty said, "FBI! Daniel, are we trouble, what if Marc and Amanda tell about us, I don't to lose you and lose my job at the same time, I mean... the thought of us...not." Drinking a sip of water as she sat down. Daniel siting by her side he held her as she put down the water he told her,

"_I know, Betty, I hate the thought too, us not being together you and I make a great team, inside and outside of work."_

"_Aren't you scared Daniel, what if your dad fires after he finds out we are sleeping together?"_

"_Of course I am scared, Betty I am terrified, but I swear, Betty I will do whatever it to make my father doesn't find out about us, during this investigation. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect us." _

Daniel and Betty embrace themselves in hug as Betty asked, "What are you going to do?"

"_We are going to Marc and Amanda, then we are going to talk to the FBI."_

Betty and Daniel parted from their each other arms, stood up held each other hands and they walk out Daniel's room, hoping to talk to Amanda and Marc, to get their story straight with the FBI. But what Daniel and Betty didn't notice was Brennan and Booth were across the hallway look at each other as they witness Daniel and Betty's embrace knowing that Daniel and Betty were more than just Assistant and Boss, and they knew they had to get to Marc and Amanda before Daniel and Betty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugly Betty and Bones Crossover

Murder in MODE: PART 2

_11:00 AM Unisex Bathroom at MODE Magazine:_

"I can't believe I threw on dead body." Amanda told Marc who was washing his face,

Amanda asking, "Why are you washing your face Marc?"

"I am washing away the sight of Daniel and Betty together, believe me I rather look at a dead body all day then see those together together doing the nasty, yuck, I can't believe you are scare by the sight"

The light bulb just flashed into her she saw Daniel and Betty doing the nasty, all she could was scream.

While Marc and Amanda were trying to remove the images of Daniel and Betty in bed together, Dr. Brennan and Agent were at the unisex door sneaking in on Marc and Amanda conversation, Booth was doing more of listening in as Brennan was on the phone with her best friend/facial reconstruction engineer Angela to give insight in who the victim was with the photographs that Brennan's intern sent.

Brennan asked Angela, "I was right the victim face major domestic surgery, to make herself looked older, so do you the victim is yet."

Angela told her "Well according to missing person records in New York and using my facial recongition scanner I found a match for a woman of named Fey Sommers, New york, and she was former Editor of chief of MODE Magazine after she went missing Bradford Meade the owner of Meade publication made his son Daniel Meade the new Editor in chief."

Brennan said, "Thanks Angela, keep in posted on murder weapon?"

"Will do sweetie? And Brennan go out on the New york town with Booth see the sight, loosen up."

"Angela, have no time for that now need to go question witnesses, bye." Brennan hang up the phone as went toward Booth tap him on the shoulder which made him jump and said, "Jeez, don't you see I am trying to spy on our witnesses, here?"

Brennan reply in very serious tone, "Sorry, Booth, but we go id on our victim, she is Fey Sommers she was a former editor in chief of this magazine after she went missing Daniel Meade was made editor the son of Bradford Meade who own his company."

"I get it so maybe Danny boy or his daddy got rid of her to make Danny editor, power make good motive Bones, let's go find Danny boy first."

Brennan shaking her head no, as she said, "No, Booth, I want to talk the witness who found the body, they might know something about the victim that might lead us to the killer." She went into the unisex bathroom. But was hesitant to enter bathroom with a gay man and crazy woman who vomits all the time but he follow his bones into the bathroom as she made her entrance along with Booth by her side. Brennan interrupting the bonding of Marc and Amanda, she said, "Excuse me, Marc, st James, and Amanda Tannen, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan this my partner Agent Seeley Booth."

When Booth pop out in from behind Brennan Marc and Amanda mouth drop and as they swoon at the sight of Booth so handsome, manly and daring, Marc, smoothly making his move as said, "Why, I always men who had badge on them may I see yours Agent Booth."

Booth sighed as revealed his badge as Marc, try to touch it but Booth pulled it away and asked, "I bat for the other man now can you please answer our questions."

Amanda swoop in pretending to trip into Booth's arms reply, "Well, Agent since you are on the team I don't mind answers your questions privately."

Booth knew was going to happen I mean knew these would fall all over him, lucky he Bones by side to cover his tracks as he said, propping Amanda back to her feet he said, "I am flatter, but my girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan wouldn't like that."

Brennan blindsided and confused said, "What, no, I am not his girlfriend."

Booth swoop beside kissed her on the cheek and said, "She loves playing in Denial, my Bones, doesn't she is, well, now that is settle will you please answer our questions."

In a disappointing tones their voices they said, "Fine."

Booth said, "Good, now how long have two between working at MODE.?"

Marc said, "Five years?"

Brennan asked Amanda, "Miss, Tannen why did you vomit on the corpse.?"

"Did you see it, like totally disgusting."

"Definitely, like I would have done the same thing." Marc added

"They do have point." Booth agreed

Booth

Brennan said, "Do you a woman named, Fey Sommers?"

Amanda's face turn ice white and began to cry as she fell into the arms of Marc, crying "No"

Brennan said, "Did I say something wrong."

"Mandy, what's matter," Marc asked

"My mother, Marc, my mother is dead."

Booth asked, "Fey Sommer is your mother."

Brennan said, "I'm sorry for your lost Miss Tannen but we need to now did any of you two see anybody else that found the body with you."

Marc and Amanda looked at each other wonder they should mention Daniel and Betty then Booth told him, "We know, you know about the office love birds."

"You do, " Amanda said wiping her tears. Then Amanda saw Daniel and Betty entering the unisex bathroom Amanda dry her tears walk towards Daniel and Betty as moved Brennan and Booth out the way went towards Daniel and slap him across the slap and yelled,

"You bastard, you think you can sleep with me then sleep with her." Amanda screamed she turn to Betty was she about to slap her but she going to slap she was about to bounce on and beat the living hell out Daniel again but Booth grab a hold of her, as she was screaming, "This your fault Daniel Meade, my mother is dead because of you, damn you, damn your father, Betty I would stay away from him if I were you. "

Brennan leading Marc to control her friend, Marc help Agent Booth out the bathroom, Betty crying as Daniel was trying to console her. As Marc freed Agent Booth of Amanda Booth went with Brennan towards Daniel and Betty Booth told Brennan,

"Bones, why you take Betty outside for fresh air why I have a chat with Mr. Meade."

Bones took Betty as Betty pleaded to stay with Daniel but Daniel told her he would be fine and see her later. After Bones and Betty left. Booth saw the bruise on Daniel cheek Booth said, " Lets go and put some ice on that, then you, me and your dad are going to have a chat."

_12:00pm Conference room of MODE Magazine:_

Daniel was pacing back and forth around the conference room after returning from the cafeteria to put ice on Daniel's bruse. Booth was sitting there watching while waiting for Daniel's father to arrived. Daniel was concern for Betty as he pleaded to Agent Booth,"Please, Agent Booth I need to see Betty, I need to see if she okay you saw she looked."

"I know, but Danny, listen I won't get, how does man like ended up cheating on woman like Betty then."

"First off don't call me Danny, my is Daniel, you don't understand, I didn't cheat on Betty with Amanda, I was involve with Amanda before I met Betty, and then when Betty came my assistant, didn't treat all that well, and I felt an ass doing so, after while me and Betty then grew respect each grew a friendship then blossom into something more."

"Okay, I get it."

" Do you, let ask you Agent Booth have you ever fallen for somebody you with it?"

Agent Booth sighed as he admitted "Yes I have."

"Then you must understand how complicated it is to tell others, to make them understand."

"Yeah, do but let back on track here, why did Amanda say it was all your fault that Fey Sommers died."

Daniel stunned, "Fey is dead is the body on you found?"

"Yes," Booth said

"Oh my god, it all makes sense now." Daniel said

"What does?" Booth asked

Daniel admitted, "Well my father and mother, argue about her before she disappear, I over hear an arguing about how they should take care of her."

"That's enough Daniel!" Bradford Meade interrupting as he enter the conference room

"Why Hello, Mr. Bradford Meade, I am Agent Booth, is there is something you want to tell me." Booth smirking knowing Bradford was already hiding something.

Bradford keeping his cool said, "Me and my son are not saying anything until my attorney shows you hear me."

"Have your way, you can hide under your power as much as you want but I am not leaving until I catch a killer."

Daniel pleaded again, "Dad, please can check on Betty, they have outside."

"You are free to go son. We'll talk later once our attorney arrives." Bradford said

Daniel runs out the conference room as Booth and Bradford start starting eye balling each seeing which one will flinch first and neither would budge as Booth smirk as was the bigger man to walk out the room leave Bradford Meade to his thoughts.

_12:00pm Outside of Central park_ :

Betty and Brennan, walk together around central park as Betty told her,

"Sorry, you had to come here to New york, for such reason as murder, how do you handle so well?"

"It is part of my Job, Betty, I work with corpses to find clues to catch killers. It is quite fulfillment job unlike yours how long have you've been Daniel Meade's assistant when decided to have intercourse."

"Intercourse, such a proper name to use for making love don't you think, and if you think I slept with Daniel to get the job, it is wasn't like that all, I mean the funny thing his father hire so Daniel wouldn't be attempt to sleep with his assistant."

"So Daniel Meade was very sexual active before you two met."

Betty couldn't help but laugh, "Do you always talk like that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh it nothing wrong about, really and yes Daniel was very active but after his dad hire me he tried to get rid of me and he almost did until he pleaded me for to come back and things would be different and they were. We worked together for two years, we start a friendship then one night after a late night of work it became something more."

Brennan then thought something about Booth and her's relationship and asked, "So Betty do you think it is possible for two people who work together can establish a romantic relationship."

"Of course it can be, yes it is complicated to handle but, if you love the person it shouldn't matter whether you are the best of friends or been working together for years." Betty told Brennan.

Brennan took Betty's advice in great consideration about her relationship with Booth whether was willing to take the risk with him. Lost in her thoughts she was pulled back into reality as she and Betty heard Daniel Meade's calls for Betty, Betty smiled ran up Daniel as went into each others arms kissing and hugging each other as Brennan walked over seeing them in loving embrace picturing the image of her and Booth doing the same, but she needed to focus on the case at a murder was still on the lose as she about to ask about her partner, Daniel beat her to punch and told her,

"You might want to go inside, your partner might need all the help as he is about question my father. Thank you for keeping, Betty company, if you need us Betty will be in cafeteria."

Brennan said, "Thank you."

Brennan heading back inside when she reached the doors of Meade publications turned back to witness the embracing of Daniel and Betty, she smiled as was interrupted by her cell phone, she Angela, she picked it up to answered it,

"Yeah, Angela, found the weapon, and cause of death"

"Yeah, it was a letter opener, somebody stab her with twice on the right side of her rib cage, on the Angelator, it was predicted that killer must been 6ft. 1Inches long the victim and the attacker must been laying down..."

"Making love," Brennan added

"Yeah, Brennan I am impress you never said, "Making love" what happen to "intercourse."

"They are both similar terms Angela, go on."

"While they were doing her killer must thrust the letter opener into her rib cage causing her to bled to death, sweetie, are you okay, is anything going on between you and Booth?" Angela said

Brennan reply honestly, "Angela, right now, what's going between me and Booth is not priority right now."

"Okay sweetie but remember what go out have some fun let loose. After catching the killer."

"I will take advice into a consideration," then a thought occur to Brennan, in way in catch the killer, " Hey Angela, can you do a favor?"

"Hey sweetie, what?"

Brennan asked, "Well, was there any trace of blood from other than the victim?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"I get blood or tissue samples to you will test for a match?"

"Of course, I can." Angela told her.

"Great talk to you later bye."

After Brennan hung up with Angela, Brennan got an idea in catching a killer, all she need was the corporation of her partner, Amanda Tannen, and Daniel Meade. As went back to have a chat with Daniel Meade.


	3. Chapter 3

Murder in Mode: Part 3

_2:00pm Conference room of MODE magazine:_

Bradford Meade with his lawyer were siting across from Brennan and Booth as lawyer inform them that,

"Listen, if you two I have no proof that my client did no wrong doing to Fey Sommers, I suggest releasing my client now."

Brennan reply, "If have proof your client was the father of Amanda Tannen, see Mr. Bradford killed the victim to keep her quiet of the paternity."

"I am not Amanda's father, Fey slept with a lot other men beside me, I will admit had an affair with Fey before my marriage to my wife."

Booth added, "But still hiding affair is a good motive of murder."

Brennan said, "Even though your are not Amanda's father your blood and match comparison of your blood can prove that blood on the body is yours."

Bradford hissed, "You are bluffing, there is no way I am giving you a sample of my blood."

"I am not asking for your blood, but I am sure your son can provide his blood for us as he provided a sample, and my forensic team is testing it now to if his blood has any relatable ties to the blood found on the victim. "

Bradford now scared knowing they had cornered said, "Fine, I killed her, she was mad though I tell you she obsessed with she try to killed me. Fey needed to be stopped. Asked my wife, my son, all the people in this office knew how crazy the woman was. It was an accident I didn't mean to"

Brennan inform Bradford, "How did you kill her Bradford were two sexual active in the time of murder evidence proved someone or you was on top of her. And that you stab a letter opener in to ribs."

Booth asked, "Tell us, this make easier for you."

"Fey want me to met in the secrete room she want to show that we could still together as the place was made for us. I told her was insane, and that didn't love her anymore, I told heard about the threats she made towards by family. She pulled out a letter opener on me she pulled me towards on the bed telling to make love to her or she will kill me but of course I pull the letter opener out of her hand was about to the letter opener in my pocket when about to get off when she pull me back on top of her and fell on her with the letter opener piercing her ribs, I was stunned so hid in the room lock the room hoping no would notice such a room existed. I swear I know might look the kind of man to kill for wealth and power but yes I want her dead for the pain she put on my family but I didn't meant to kill her do you believe me.

Booth and Brennan look at each other feeling somewhat remorse for the man, it was sad as it wasn't their to believe in him their job was to catch a killer and they did. Booth sighed he stood up got his handcuffs, and told him, "Well, then you are going to have to proof that to a jury not me, Bradford Meade you are under arrest for the murder of Fey Sommers. "

Booth put the handcuffs on Bradford as all the employees of MODE including Amanda, Marc, Daniel and Betty watched in the events unfolding. Before Bradford Meade was took into custody Daniel and his wife Claire talked to Bradford. Bradford pleaded for the forgiveness of his wife as it good to know she was there and realize that he did need to do protect his family. Bradford also gave his blessing to Daniel and Betty relationship as was proud of him. After saying their goodbye Betty was there to hold onto Daniel and comfort him. Brennan looked Daniel and Betty and before Booth went to retrieve Bradford she grab hold of his hand smirk as they went together to retrieved Bradford and book at NYPD jail

_4 weeks later_

After Bradford Meade was charged in the murder of Fey Sommers, Police found evidence letters from Fey Sommers display her crazy obsession with Bradford, and witnesses from other former employee saw threatening Bradford, During rearrangement Bradford was out on bail and offer a deal of Manslaughter and served 10 years in prison. After charges and trial was over Brennan did as Angela suggested as she and Booth went out their first date, as they took a walk central park holding hands, went out to dinner, then ended the night with a kiss on top of the empire state building, After Brennan and Booth return back to Washington D.C. Brennan and Booth read in New york times happy to read in the engagement announcements section that Daniel and Betty are engaged to be married this coming August


End file.
